


A Star and A Diamond

by electricheart



Series: ten prompts per otp [5]
Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>10 prompts per otp - humor</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Star and A Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> 10 prompts per otp - humor

"This is by far the funniest thing I've seen in a long time," Saki announces when she catches the half naked men in her friend's apartment, unceremoniously dropping her shopping bags next to the door.

Shoko, slightly behind her, walks up to her door step, sees them wet and dripping in her living room before quickly throwing the shopping bags in her hands to the ground, turning around and shouting, "Akira-chan! Liese-chan! Close your eyes!!"

Saki fishes for her cellphone in her back-pocket ignoring Haruto's protests as he tries to hide behind Michael, who only glares at her. Kyuuma runs his hands over his short hair with a tired sigh. Thunder huffs, crossing his hands over his chest. The last of them, a friend of Michael's Saki guesses, is fruitlessly trying to cover himself with his hands. _Kinda cute_ , she thinks as she prepares her phone. 

"Blackmail goldmine," she says before clicking her phone-screen, the camera's shutter immediately going off.

"You're making a big mistake Rukino Saki," Michael hisses.

"I'm not the one wearing boxers with ham and eggs on them."

-

It's not until later in the evening, when Shoko is done shouting at them all for mentally scarring her and possibly Akira-chan, that she throws towels (that are by the time pointless) at them and t-shirts that are big on her but awfully tight on them. She laughs at them, Shoko's taste in t-shirts well known for- their eccentricity. 

"Seriously cute," she says out loud, staring right at Michael's friend, laughing as he turns ten different shades of red.


End file.
